Yo-kai Watch: The Fallen Hero
Plot There was a boy whom wielded a mysterious watch that allows him to see, summon, and befriend Yo-kai. However, he fell to the dark side and betrayed his friends, and Yo-kai comrades. And to make matters worse, he murdered his family with an evil watch and is now allied with the evil Yo-kai . Now it's up to the new wielders of the watches to stop the boy from destroying anyone that dares defies him or get in his way, and will do what ever it takes to save the universe. Characters Heros Katie Forster Whisper Jibanyan Lord Enma Barnaby Bernstein (Bear) Edward Archer (Eddie) Sarah Chelsea Jerry Daniel Anderson Andy Mark Hailey Anne Villains Nathan Adams New Yo-kai Brave Tribe * Samurai Jack (Guest Yo-kai) * Himura Kenshin (Guest Yo-Kai) * Kimba The White Lion (Guest Yo-kai) * Cyberrai * Ultranyan * Artic-Vixen (Legendary Merican Yo-kai) * Leomon (Guest Yo-kai) * IceLeomon (Guest Yo-kai) * GapLeomon (Guest Yo-kai) * Magnet P. I. * Sir Wolfblade (Euro Yo-kai) * Sakura * Firetail (Legendary Merican Yo-kai) * Dogtanian (Guest Yo-kai) * Philippe (Guest Yo-kai) * Porthos (Guest Yo-kai) * Speedo Leo * BanchoLeomon (Guest Yo-kai) * BanchoLeomon Burst Mode (Guest Yo-kai) * Chinook (Merican Yo-kai) * Emmet (Guest Yo-kai) * Tumber * Super N (DLC) * Captain K (DLC) * Duke Daneton (Legendary Euro Yo-kai) Mysterious Tribe * Sherlock Hound (Guest Yo-kai) * Watson (Guest Yo-kai) * Metalmutt * Axe Hound (Merican Yo-kai) * USA-Blazer (Merican Yo-kai) * Malasar * Zar-kito * Melodina (Euro Yo-kai) * Dr. Roboto * Steelynx * Blackger * Pyrimond (Rare Merican Yo-kai) * Zapbra * Coldgu * Thundgu * Andy Dandy * Viximon (Guest Yo-kai) * Renamon (Guest Yo-kai) * Kyubimon (Guest Yo-kai) * Taomon (Guest Yo-kai) * Sakuyamon (Guest Yo-kai) * Nurikabe (Classic Yo-kai) * Bake-Kujira (Classic Yo-kai) * Pizzapatt (Merican Yo-kai) * Towerminos (Merican Yo-kai) * Rapgu (Merican Yo-kai) Tough Tribe * Athos (Guest Yo-kai) * Pyzon * Chainbraw * Tankmobile (Crank-A-Kai Exclusive) * Icebug * Gunner Guy * Zaa-gi * Swordubi (Crank-A-Kai Exclusive) * Wreck-It-Ralph (Guest Yo-kai) * Rocket Boy (Merican Yo-kai) * Mechadoodle * Blockhead (Guest Yo-kai) * Buku * Tool Dude * Tank Gal * Razor (Jake Clawson (Guest Yo-Kai)) * T-Bone (Chance Furlong (Guest Yo-Kai)) * Rumble Bee * Mecha Doodle * Crusher (Friend Form) * Badgergramps (Friend Form) * Gunar Charming Tribe * Aramis (Guest Yo-kai) * Juliette (Guest Yo-kai) * Fleur (Guest Yo-kai) * Queen Anne (Guest Yo-kai) * Cheerionyan (Legendary Euro Yo-kai) * Fleur De Reine (Euro Yo-kai) * Surfin Fox (Legendary Merican Yo-kai) * FIfi Fox (Guest Yo-kai) * Zoku * Seke * Little Wansa (Guest Yo-kai) * Fancy Guy * Beauti-Queen * Cherry Jerry (Merican Yo-kai) * US Astro (Merican Yo-kai) * Fukuro-Mujina (Classic Yo-kai) * Atomonyan * Juju * D-Wave * Maestro Musicnyan (Legendary Euro Yo-kai) * Snowfia (Merican Yo-kai) Heartful Tribe * Loom * Zandroni (Rare Euro Yo-kai) * Princess Lucy * Jelly Kelly * Buggani * Butterwhy * Dogoodle * Miss Poocher * Long Redneck (Merican Yo-kai) * Ameribull (Merican Yo-kai) * Amori * Lightning Paw * Nello (Guest Yo-kai) * Patrache (Guest Yo-kai) * Avalanche * Loveah Shady Tribe * Night Vixen (Legendary Merican Yo-kai) * Zalistar * Starmuria * Wolfer * Skeleking (Cank-A-Kai Exclusive) * Skelequeen (Crank-A-Kai Exclusive) * Cyber Kyubi * Omega-9.2 * Zeta 12 (Friend Form) * Sorrow Hound * Jelloton (Euro Yo-kai) * Soverenyan * Wasper * Tutor Joe * Cyberconda * Yama-Uba (Classic Yo-kai) * Gabumon (Guest Yo-kai) * Garurumon (Guest Yo-kai) * Weregarurumon (Guest-Yo-kai) * Shadow Weregarurumon (Guest Yo-kai) * MadLeomon (Guest Yo-kai) Eerie Tribe * Eddo * Cybermutt * Shadowsarus Rex * Shadowsarus Rex A * Shadowsarus Rex S * Magnet Hound (Merican Yo-kai) * Robo Q * Robonyan Q * Spynyan * Spidernyan (Friend Form) * Mantisnyan * Buruburu (Classic Yo-kai) * Abumi-Guch (Classic Yo-kai) * Cyboar Slippery Tribe * Sticky Man * Piratenyan * Pip (Guest Yo-kai) * Peter Butter (Merican Yo-Kai) * Fishwings (Friend Form) * Mark Mark * Pepperoninyan (Legendary Merican Yo-kai) * Bank robnyan (Friend Form) * Mackey Cheese (Rare Merican Yo-kai) * Digisaurs Rex * Whispcyber * Saddleback Caterpillnyan * Waddle Cup Mothnyan * Veemon (Guest Yo-kai) * Exveemon (Guest Yo-kai) * Magnamon X (Guest Yo-kai) * Flamedramon (Guest Yo--kai) * Raijū (Legendary Yo-kai) Wicked Tribe * Unholy * Unclean * Unpleezed * Unreason * General Oni * Prince Achmed (Guest Yo-kai) * Chi-Fu (Guest Yo-kai) * Count Rochefort (Guest Yo-ka) * Widimer (Guest Yo-kai) * Werenyan * Cardinal Richelieu (Guest Yo-kai) * Milady (Guest Yo-kai) * Count Bouchau (Guest Yo-kai) * Professor Moriarty (Guest Yo-kai) * Smiley and George/Todd (Guest Yo-kai) * Aku (Guest Yo-kai) * Koma Dark (Legendary Merican Yo-kai) * Psychomenken (Legendary Merican Yo-kai) * The Cursed Nyanmurai (Legenday Merican Yo-kai) * Paintinos (Legendary Merican Yo-kai) * Monstergami Rex (Legendary Yo-kai) * Elder Doom (Legendary Yo-kai) * Murderkhamun (Mystery Legendary Yo-kai) * Devastation Daiou (Mystery Legendary Yo-kai) * Doomabis (Mystery Legendary Yo-kai) * Nightmarestet (Mystery Legendary Yo-kai) * Terrorvea (Legenadary Merican Yo-kai) * Slainarakill (Legendary Yo-kai) * Bad Boi (Merican Yo-kai) * Miss Nasty (Merican Yo-kai) * Bullie (Merican Yo-kai) Hagure Tribe * Android Steve (Merican Yo-kai) * Android Mandy (Rare Merican Yo-kai) * Android Akain * Alpha 1313 (Friend Form) * Android Rita (Euro Yo-kai) * Stealthnyan (Legendary Merican Yo-kai) * Cyberpyon * Digiellia * Virus 101 * Cyberfly * Nyan 0101010101 * Android Peter (Rare Euro Yo-kai) * Android Susan (Euro Yo-kai) Gangster Tribe * Gundown * Miss Nasty * Mobster Lobster * Johnny Drillo * Road Mob * Carlo Bambino * Spiker * Jack Dragon * Mobsternyan * Bad Wulfgirl * Jack Biker * Graffitito * Laserbeast * Lucky Guniano * Gunpone * Jack and Bill Socialist Tribe * Maggot 15 * Comrade Roach * General Dober * Fishbed 21 * Volkmobile * Captain Red''' ' * Ajit Pig * USSRPyon * Sputnikkie * ??? * ??? '''Imperialist Tribe' * Hortoah 29 * Mr. Shmitt * Jet Shmit * Komet * Hienkill * Colonel Bear * Barron Von Pain * ??? * General Gun * Confederanyan * Captain Jasper * ??? * ??? Machine Tribe * Astroboy (Guest Yo-kai) * Astro Girl (Guest Yo-kai) * Jetto (Guest Yo-Kai) * Recycletron * Juggernaut * Gearsmith * Six Speed * Turbo Speed * Computor * Monster Computer (Friend Form) * Sapphire Watch * Android Jibanyan * Android N-9 * Android K-5 * Artillerynyan * The Iron Giant (Guest Yo-kai) * Wattputer 1001 (Euro Yo-kai) * Hardwire (Friend Form) * Anaputor 12 * Oni Tank 3000 * Geargaros (Friend Form) * Komatank Majestic Tribe * Ardeno * Melodiana * Pandoria * Zonuka * Zubaka * Pollidina * Thuntiger (Legendary Yo-Kai) * Adona * Sir Lance-A-Bot (Legendary Euro Yo-kai) * Komasultan * Muskenyan (Rare Legendary Euro Yo-kai) * Zaborah Justice Tribe (New Tribe) * Angelnyan * Saberwing (Merican Yo-kai) * Captain Blizzard * Lady Fist * Talon (Merican Yo-kai) * General Spitfire (Legendary Euro Yo-kai) * Commander Mustang (Legendary Merican Yo-kai) * Commander Twin Mustang (Legendary Merican Yo-kai) * Batnyan Freedom Tribe (New Tribe) * Washington (Legendary Merican Yo-kai) * Benjalightning (Legendary Merican Yo-kai) * Brave Lincoln (Legendary Merican Yo-kai) * Robo Patriot * Sergent Blackbird * Sergent Blackbird D * Sergent Blackbird S * Sergent Warhawk * Commando Tengu (Merican Yo-kai) Democracy Tribe (New Tribe) * Bronko * Bronko E * Bronko S * Donk-Kee * Sergent Blaster * Patriotnyan * US Venoct (Merican Yo-kai) * Iron Nyan Fearful Tribe (New Tribe) * Nightmare Blood (Nathan Adams) * Nosferatu (Guest Yo-kai) * Murderbot * Malazhon * Mecha Beast * Dark Kat (Guest Yo-kai) * Dr. Viper (Guest Yo-kai) * Principal Mazur (Guest Yo-kai) * Maestro Forte (Guest Yo-kai) * ??? * ??? Terror Tribe (New Tribe) * Lord Zombo * Lady Terror (DLC) * Plague Master * Professor Devil * Dr. Chaos * Horror Raptor * Paindora * Pipe Monstrosity (Nate (DLC)) * ??? Loony Tribe (New Tribe) * Psychonyan * Quarterwise (Friend Form) * Mr. Coo Coo * Crazee * Miss Maniac * Clowner (Friend Form) * Dramatitron * ??? * ??? Galactic Tribe (New Tribe) * Retro Rocketnyan * Orbiter 5 * UFOmega * Green Guy * Marin 9 * Benny (Guest Yo-kai) * Vyron * UFOnyan * Space Venoct (Merican Yo-kai) * UFOPyon * ??? Foundational Yokai Unlock Criteria Legends Page 1: The Sacred Garden of Truth. * Sabernyan * Elisa * Electro-wolf * Turbo Raptor * Super P * Varos * Mother Shogun * Father Samurai * Scortcher * Komawolf * Topasnyan * Komadiamond * ??? * ??? Legends Page 2: The Wireness * ??? * Cybersword * Techno K * Wirenyan * ??? * ??? List of Story Missions Category:Fanmade Games Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Crossovers